


Just Once, Everybody Lived Happily Ever After

by Arken_Stone1



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arken_Stone1/pseuds/Arken_Stone1
Summary: The Tardis loves her Thief and her Rose.





	Just Once, Everybody Lived Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who and its characters are properties of the BBC and not mine. I write this purely for love of the show and not for profit. All the sappiness is mine.

He brought the Tardis’ heart into himself which wrapped around the other two breaking. With air from his lungs, he breathed life into Rose with that first and final kiss. The Ninth Doctor yearned to stay longer and be hers. No greater life than one had than to lay it down for friends, how much more did that life matter when it ended for one that he loved? The Tardis determined both lives were too precious for her to lose. The Tardis healed her Alpha Wolf and bonded his Bad Wolf to him. Just once, everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
